An analysis tool is executed at a program source code or an execution type program in order to detect a problematic portion of a developed program.
The designer of the program determines whether or not a bug exists in the program based on an analysis result, and feeds back the determination result to the program design.
A sufficient program analysis cannot be performed unless all source codes that constitute the program are available.
More specifically, when adding a program for providing an additional function on an existing program, program analysis need be practiced at all combinations of programs to be added and the existing program.
Therefore, if the programs to be added increase, a huge number of combinations as an analysis target are resulted, and very large workload is necessary for the program analysis.
An alarm content outputted by the program analysis tool includes a content intended by the designer, namely, a content that does not lead to a program bug, in addition to a content that leads to a program bug. However, the content that leads to the program bug and the content that does not lead to the program bug cannot be separated automatically.